teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Malakhim
Malakhim, or Normal Angels, also known as Lower Angels, Eight-Ball Angels or the Dogs of Heaven, are the soldier order of angel. Created to serve as foot soldiers to God and the higher angels, these angels are little more than wraith-like lesser spirits whose duties were so insignificant that they were not granted corporeal bodies. Lacking physical form, they must take forcible possession of living human bodies in order to exist on Earth. Those possessed by a lower angel are called Eight-Balls or the Possessed by the other angels. As the (somewhat) weakest warrior class in the celestial chain, higher angels, such as Gabriel, can easily overpower, and even possess these low angels. History After God created Oracle, the Archangels, Cherubim, Principalities, and Powers, He then created the foot soldiers of Heaven, called Malakhim. They were millions of them, more of them than even the higher-ranking angels. They were also the most amount of angels that fought against the Turok-Hans. When Lucifer defied God and led a rebellion against Heaven, the Malakhim in his army were his foot soldiers. Characteristics Malakhim are normal, common, average angels. In comparison to most other supernatural entities, Malakhim are amongst the most powerful and feared beings in the series. Though not nearly as powerful as Cherubim, Archangels or Seraphim, Malakhim easily outclass demons, ghosts, monsters, and other supernatural creatures, with the exception of the highest ranking demons and monsters. Malakhim who do not have any specific task fall into this category. They are, in essence, the working-class of angels. These angels also often act as messengers of the higher classes, giving messages, orders, and directions either directly from the Powers and Cherubim or from any other angelic authority. Many bring messages directly from God. The Malakhim possess a great number of formidable abilities that make them a dominant presence in the supernatural world, such as telekinesis, smiting, above-demon super strength, and teleportation. They are grouped into garrisons and are commanded by the Powers, Cherubim, Archangels, and Seraphim. They often carry Angel Blades, lethal weapons that can kill any being, including angels themselves. It is said that none, if not, not many of them have actually ever met God, and thus must rely on faith and obedience. Powers and Abilities Although not as powerful as Powers, Cherubim, Archangels, or Seraphim, Malakhim are still powerful angels in relation to physical strength and supernatural abilities. They easily outclass demons, monsters, and other supernatural creatures, with the exception of the highest ranking demons and monsters. Malakhim possess a great number of formidable abilities that make them a dominant presence in the supernatural world, such as telekinesis, smiting, above demon super strength, and teleportation. * Angelic Possession: Similar to demons, like all angels, Malakhim require vessels in order to physically interact while on the Earth. However, as a rule, they must have the vessel's permission before they can take control. * Astral Projection: Malakhim can project shadowy forms of their wings onto surfaces at will. If one is killed by an Angel Blade, its wings are burned onto the surface on which they died. * Chronokinesis: Although it is not easy and can be difficult, even with the powers of Heaven at their disposal, Malakhim can travel through time, in either direction. They can also take others with them. However, this is a very difficult ability to master with or without Heaven's assistance. When cut off from Heaven, it is still not an easy task. * Dream Walking: Malakhim can appear in people's dreams, they usually use this to communicate, when they can't find the person they're looking for, or want to talk privately. * Electronic Manipulation: Malakhim can manipulate electrical appliances. * Holy White Light: A particularly lethal power, Malakhim can unleash a highly concentrated blast of pure energy from their palms to incinerate or destroy targets. The level of destruction can be controlled, ranging from obliterating an entire building to killing a room full of monsters. * Immortality: Malakhim do not age and cannot be killed by diseases or Earthly weapons. Even their vessels do not age once possessed. * Invulnerability: To date, the only things capable of killing Malakhim are Angel Blades, Holy Fire, a stronger angel, Death, God, and Turok-Hans. It has been stated that Death's Scythe can kill all angels as well. * Regeneration: If a Malakhim's vessel is damaged, it will repair itself nearly instantly unless the wound was caused by angelic weaponry. * Sedation: Malakhim are able to render humans unconscious with a touch. * Reality Warping: Malahkim are powerful enough to bend reality to their will. The more powerful the angel, the greater their capability. Even angels cut off from Heaven possess this power to some extent. One regular angel was able to remove the existence of a door to prevent Mia from escaping the "beautiful room". Other examples include breaking and repairing objects by pointing at them, removing a person’s lungs with no incisions or assembling a board game by shaking the box. * Smiting: As an ability inherited in all warrior angels and perhaps an Malakhim's most versatile and terrifying weapon, smiting (sometimes known as the Killing Touch) allows the angel to kill any demon, monster and even humans with a touch. Smiting is often exhibited when angels place their hands or palms on their adversaries' face, forehead, or mouth. * Super Stamina: Malakhim never tire, and they do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. * Super Strength: Although they are the physically weakest of the fighter angels, Malakhim possess enough strength that they can leap unnatural distances, lift objects far beyond the limits of human strength, and are stronger than and able to destroy humans, supernatural hunters, slayers, ghosts, most monsters and regular to mid-level demons, making them considerably powerful. They are also strong enough to fight Turok-Han Drones. * Heightened Senses: Malakhim enhance their vessels senses to superhuman level. Malakhim possess an acute sense of smell. Their sense of smell is heightened to the point where they can identify people by smelling their body, bone or by their blood. Malakhim can also identify people by sniffing their genes and hormones as well. Because angels operate on a different plane of existence, they can see atoms and ions which are impossible for humans to see. Malakhim can hear a humans conversations miles away from them, and they are somehow able to locate any human on the planet and find them, but they can't locate people if they are protected by an Enochian charm or symbol. They also have an amazing sense of taste and are able to taste every molecule in a piece of food. They can also smell humans from some distance away. * Supernatural Perception: Malakhim are able to see almost all supernatural activity around them. They can even see Reapers, which remain invisible except to those they are seeking, and can also see Demons and Hellhounds. They can also sense any location, being, or object not protected by Enochian Symbols. This perception also extends to electromagnetic waves, and can decipher radio modulation signals, as angels are "multidimensional waves" in their true form and can thus perceive such energies. * Telekinesis: Malakhim are able to telekinetically move beings and objects with their mind. They are able to use this power in a more aggressive manner like demons, but are often not depicted as doing so. * Telepathy: Malakhim can read the minds of other lower angels and humans minds with ease. * Teleportation: Malakhim are able to travel from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between. * Temporal Awareness: Malakhim are capable of becoming aware whenever any alteration occur within the time-stream, allowing them to discern alternate timelines and the like. * Voice Mimicry: Malakhim can imitate, perfectly mimic, the voice of mortals. * Wall-Crawling: Malakhim have been known to climb walls with their bare hands. * Protective Charm: An Malakhim can protect an individual (commonly their future vessels) from most forms of physical damage. This degree of protection is linked to an angel's power. * Pyrokinesis: Malakhim display the ability to manipulate fire. Weaknesses Although the Malakhim are the weakest order of warrior angels, or fighters, they are still very powerful beings and are not easy to kill. But they all have weaknesses inherited in all angels. Harming, Misleading and TrappingEdit * Holy Fire: When encased in a circle of flames created from Holy Oil, the Malakhim is trapped. The trapped still can use their powers, possibly aiding them to escape. Touching the flames however will kill the vessel and the Malakhim. * Lucifer's Cage: This cell can hold even the strongest Malakhim. * Enochian Sigils: When Enochian sigils are placed on human rib cages, they prevent a Malakhim from detecting and finding them. They can also be used to prevent Malakhim from entering a building by painting them on the building's walls. The sigils on the walls dramatically weakened an Malakhims powers. They can also prevent a Malakhim from hearing a conversation of those in a warded room. * Horn of Gabriel Sigil: This symbol is able to attract any Malakhim who are around to the caster. * Angel Trap: It's another way to trap angels besides Holy Fire. * Angel Imprisoning Sigil: It could temporarily imprison them. When imprisoned, they can lost his powers temporarily. The sigil also block any sound from inside of the warded room to be heard by any angels in outside of the room. Banishing or Destroying * Blood Seal: If a person places his or her hand upon this blood seal that is placed upon something then all Malakhim in the immediate area will be banished away. An angel can activate this seal as well. * Exorcism Chant: There is an exorcism chant to expel Malakhims from their human vessels and send them back to heaven. It seems that the chant is not well known as the only entity to use it was Alastair. The Whore of Babylon also knew an enochian chant which causes angels severe pain. * Angelic Blade: An Malakhim can be killed by stabbing him or her with an angelic blade. ** Archangel Blade: Archangels seem to have their own angelic blades that are probably more powerful than normal angelic blades. It seems that an archangel blade is capable of killing even the oldest and most powerful Malakhim. * Angel Blade Bullets: Bullets forged from melted-down angel blades were shown to be effective against Malakhim. However, like an angel blade, the bullet must enter a fatal area, such as the brain. * Weapons of Heaven: Lot's Salt can irreparably dissolve an archangel's vessel, as it did to Raphael's. All of Heaven's weapons acting together can seriously wound, and likely kill, Raphael or Gabriel, but possibly not Michael or Lucifer. * Death's Scythe: This weapon can kill Malakhim. * Turok-Hans: Turok-Hans can match up to and overpower a Malakhim, albeit not without difficulty ** Turok-Han Bite: In addition, the bite of a Turok-Han has similar effects on angels that a werewolf bite has on a vampire. Whilst the bite merely lethal but not fatal to Angels, some have been known to, in rare cases, die from the bite * Powers: As their superiors, Malakhim can be hurt by the powers, but they are strong enough to fight the Powers. * Cherubim: As their superiors, Cherubim can kill Malakhim. * Archangels: Archangels can annihilate gate keepers, thrones, virtues, dominions, angels, principalities, powers, and cherubs. * Oracle: Being the Original Angel and as the trainer of the entire holy hosts, Oracle can overpower, annihilate, destroy, and kill any amount of angels, including gate keepers, thrones, virtues, dominions, angels, principalities, powers, cherubs, and even archangels. * Death: Being the concept of death literally personified, Death can effortlessly destroy any amount of angels instantly. * God: Being able to do anything, God can effortlessly destroy any amount of angels instantly. * Energy Focusing Sigil: This spell killed any angels directly in the path of the exploding angel, atomizing any angels nearby and killing anything else while blowing the whole area up. This sigil also exposes angels to earthly objects and weapons.